


Pawprints on the Heart

by Ysabetwordsmith



Series: Schrodinger's Heroes [1]
Category: Schrodinger's Heroes
Genre: Alpha Vector, Alternate Reality, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Canon Character of Color, Enemies to Friends, Families of Choice, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, For everything there is a vector, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Nonhuman Characters, Quantum Mechanics, Science Fiction, Science Girlfriends, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysabetwordsmith/pseuds/Ysabetwordsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Ash spend Valentine's Day in a dimension where almost everyone is asexual.  Alex's cat Schrodinger follows them ... two of him, from different dimensions, Good!Schrodinger (who is black) and Evil!Schrodinger (who is white).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pawprints on the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This poem was originally written and posted as part of the 2012 Asexy Valentines Fest. To learn more about these characters, see the [Schrodinger's Heroes menu page](http://ysabetwordsmith.dreamwidth.org/1752525.html).

It had become a custom  
for Alex and Ash  
to spend Valentine's Day together.

They slipped away  
to the Alpha Vector,  
where almost everyone was asexual  
and the candy stores were  
decorated with white and pink hands  
instead of red hearts.

They still said  
"Be Mine,"  
and people did.

The two women did not notice,  
as they walked to the park  
to put their handprints on the fence,  
that two cats followed them.

Black and white,  
they leaned against each other:  
good!Schrodinger and evil!Schrodinger,  
like shapes of shadow and light,  
their tails linked together.

Old enemies  
had become allies at last,  
hate turned on its edge to love.

In the park,  
they left their pawprints,  
and if the humans spotted  
the pink paint when they came home,  
nobody said anything.

For everything,  
there is a vector.


End file.
